Without You!
by No1butjoe
Summary: AU: All those times she was hurt, he was there. All the times she was in trouble, he was there. But, now, when she's alone in a dank, dark, deep cage, he's no where to be found! Max's P.O.V. Fax! COMPLETE!
1. The Cage!

Without You!

By Mel Gray

Note: The flock may have some other powers, but I forgot what they were. Please don't flame me about that.

Summary – All those times she was hurt, he was there. All the times she was in trouble, he was there. But, now, when she's all alone, in a dank, dark, deep cage, he's no where to be found! Max's P.O.V. Fax.

Chapter 1

The Cage!

I could hear the rustling of the rats in the cage next to mine. Yeah, you heard right. I said cage. Not cell, CAGE. My wings were a bit stiff and I longed to stretch them, but the chances of the Erasers letting me out anytime soon were a million to one. Not very good odds. I actually didn't mind being cooped up in this cage. It might've been cramped, but that didn't harness the fact that I was all alone. None of my flock had been captured and, for that, I was grateful. I ruffled my wings a little, still thinking about my 'family'. They're not really, but they're the closest thing I have to it.

First, there are me and Fang. We're both eighteen and the oldest out of the group. Although we share the same age, I'm the leader. The one who calls all the shots. Fang, well, Fang's a little dark, but he's always there when we need him and that's what counts. Like a month ago when I started having visions and attacks, Fang would be there, ready to help me up. I don't know whether some of my words of being nice to him when we were little rubbed off or not, but Fang was the best person to have at my side.

Second, there's twelve year old Iggy. He had lost his sight a while ago when we first fought the Erasers (wolf-like creatures with amazing super-human abilities), but, with the traits he has, well, lets just say locked doors don't stop us. Iggy's like a little brother to me, someone who needs looking after. We had found his parents a while back, but, once they found out about his wings, they wanted to use him to make some extra dough. Well, needless to say, Iggy decided not to stay with them and returned to the flock. Honestly, I think we were all glad to have him back. (I know I was.)

Third, there's ten year old Nudge. One thing before I explain. Yes, it's her real name. Not something you make up off the top of your head, but a real, absolute, birth certificate name. (Not that we have birth certificates.) Nudge is a talker. Now, I don't mean like you say something and she responds with a broad answer. I mean like you ask a question and she'll give you the answer in full detail. Then, after that's finished, she'll go on to a different subject. But I love here, anyway.

Fourth, is the Gasman. If you've ever stood downwind of him, you'll know where he got his name from. Gazzy's a nice kid, but a little young to be fighting Erasers all the time. Another thing about Gazzy, he's a genius with mechanics. (Specifically bombs.)

And, last, but not least, is my baby, Angel. Even though she's the youngest in our flock, this little lady has many special abilities. Ever since I've known her, she's been able to read minds, but, in our time together, she's developed the ability to breathe underwater, talk to fish, and (this one I'm not too proud of) 'force' a thought into someone's mind. For instance, tell them they have to go to the bathroom, next thing you know, they're running for the door!

I sighed. Ten excruciating days of non-stop tests and I was worn down. Nothing mattered anymore. The flock was free. They had Fang. He could lead them through anything that comes across their paths. (I hope.)

"Max? Are you awake, sweetheart?"

I closed my eyes, hoping to block out the voice that I dreaded the most. Jeb. Before we (the flock and I) went off on our own, a man named Jeb had taken care of us. Almost like a father would his children. Then, suddenly, he disappeared and never returned. The flock and I had figured him to be dead, but, unfortunately, that was not the case. That, and Jeb's seven year old son was a seven foot tall, mean, ugly Eraser.

I can see right now that you're probably wondering, What exactly is an Eraser? An Eraser is a wolf-like creature that can take a human form whenever it wishes. Ari, Jeb's son, has the ability to do that.

I could hear the door to my cage being opened. Instinctively, I curled up into a ball, fighting the pain that they had inflicted on me earlier. I felt Jeb's hand brush my cheek lightly. Inwardly, I cringed, but held back from moving to give away the fact that I was still awake. As he sat, stroking my hair, a name came into my mind. Fang. It's difficult to understand, but Fang and I have-had a special relationship and, right then, I wished for nothing more than for Fang to be doing what Jeb was doing right then. Tears came to my eyes and I struggled to hold them back, but it was useless.

"Don't touch me," I ordered, teeth clenched.

Obviously surprised I was awake, Jeb backed away from me. I had an icy stare in my eyes, even through the tears. An Icy stare that told him plainly, "I want to kill you."


	2. Rescue Me!

Chapter 2

Rescue Me!

I screamed with the intense pain shooting through my entire body. Teeth clenched, I forced myself to stop, knowing that's what they wanted. To make me suffer. To plead and beg them to stop. There was no way I was giving them that satisfaction. I winced as an electric charge surged through me. I screamed when a feeling like a lightning bolt ripped through my body. I couldn't help it. It felt like they were tearing me apart. My last conscious thought was whether or not I'd ever see the flock again.

**Max? Maximum? **

I groaned and moved my head. Thousands of little lights danced before my eyes and I blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of them. I practically cried when I found out who it was who called me. _Voice. _It had been over three years since I had last heard from it. Why, now, was it back?

_What-What happened?_ I questioned Voice.

**It seems like your 'friends' were having way too much fun torturing you. They went a little overboard, but Jeb stopped them.**

I blinked hard. Jeb had saved me? Why?

**Because he cares. **

_You know, when I want your input, I'll ask for it._

I was, thankfully, met with silence, allowing me to lean back and relax. My muscles hurt everywhere. My breathing was quick. Something, I don't know what, was wrong!

"Fang," I whispered, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "Fang, please, rescue me. Please."

**If he comes for you, Max, he'll have to bring the flock. Do you really want to put their lives in danger just because you're hurting?**

"No, but it sounded nice."

The door at the end of the hall opened and I spotted Jeb's shoes stopping in front of my cage.

"Maximum, are you fully awake now?" he asked, eyeing me closely.

I stared right back into his eyes, mustering all the hate I could in my glare. Apparently, it worked, for Jeb turned away. As he stood, another voice reached my ears and I intently listened.

"Ari, make sure she doesn't escape. We can't have her running away and finding out her precious flock was killed, now can we?"

"No, sir."

I stopped breathing. _Oh, God! NO! They can't be dead! Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge . . . Fang. All dead?_

**Max? Max, snap out of it! You can't always believe everything you hear. They could be setting you up. Telling you one thing when it's the total opposite! MAX, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? **

I narrowed my eyes and blocked out all pain. All I could hear were those hollow words. _Her precious flock was killed._

I closed my eyes and opened them once again, a new, set and determined look on my face.

**Max?**

"They're dead," I whispered, angrily.

Note: You all reviewed fast, so I updated fast! Hope you enjoy. Yes, this is an AU fanfic. Thx to all of you for making me realize that!


	3. Trouble Comes Calling!

Chapter 3

Trouble Comes Calling!

My hands clenched tightly, first turning into fists, then opening up again. My rage was boiling and I couldn't wait to get my hands on Jeb and Ari. Any Eraser would do. I'd kill them. They murdered my flock. Suddenly, the guilt crept in, like an old friend. I hadn't been there. I couldn't save them. The School promised that if I surrendered, they'd lay off my friends, but they lied. I should've seen right through their plot, but no. I had to play hero, or rather heroine. Calming down, I sat in a heap. My fault. Me. Just me and my stupid plans that never, ever worked.

**Max, that isn't the answer. Killing's never the answer.**

_Why? They killed my flock, didn't they?_

**Yes, but that's still no reason. Out wit them, just don't resort to violence, Max. It doesn't suit you.**

I ignored it. My mind was made up. They would pay for what they did to my flock, my friends, and Fang.

My dreams haunted me. I saw my flock killed by Ari. I would scream, kick, fight, yell, cry, but nothing would stop it. They were gone, disappeared in a blinding light that was shining in my eyes. Tears were, unashamed, falling down my cheeks and making wet spots on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking violently.

I tucked my wings around me, shielding the cold from reaching my body as well as the light from reaching my eyes. I heard Jeb rise from his position on the floor, flashlight in hand.

"Max, it would go easier on you if you just agree to let us help."

"Help!?" I snapped, unfurling my wings and giving him my now favorite piercing stare. "Help me how? By killing the only people who ever meant anything to me? That's how you want to help me, Jeb!? Well, guess what? If you ever let me out of this cage, you'll need all the help you can get once I'm finished with you!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Max, you should know better than that!" Jeb accused, waving a finger in my face as if I was a child. "After all, you wouldn't talk to your own father that way, now, would you?"

I sat down, hard. No.

**Yes, Max. It's true. Jeb is your father, making Ari –**

"-my brother," I whispered, eyes wide.

_How in the world was I supposed to fight against my family?_

**I thought the flock was your family, Max. What happened to that?**

"Shut up," I pleaded. "SHUT UP!"

A burst of energy buried deep inside me climbed to the surface. Waves of energy covered Jeb, sending him flying backwards against the wall. Due to the vibrating sounds emitting from my body, the door to my cage swung open wide. The waves stopped and I sank to my knees, exhausted.

**Max, you have to get up! Max, DUCK!**

Whatever made me listen to the Voice for once in my life, I was grateful, for, at the same time I ducked, a bullet whizzed into the wall behind me.

Looking up, I spotted Ari a few feet away, a semi-automatic held steadily in his grip.


	4. Unpleasent Surprise!

Chapter 4

Unpleasant Surprise!

My heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second as I gazed into Ari's eyes. Pain, fear, anger, and sadness all screamed back at me. Guilt clouded my vision and I gave in. If Ari wanted to take me life, so be it. The flock was dead and I no longer had anything to live for. I waited for the inevitable to come, but, surprisingly, I never heard the shot.

"Max," Ari whispered, dropping the gun. "Max, I need to ask you one question."

Okay, now I was confused. Ari? Asking me a question? What was this, a game show?

"Go ahead," I agreed, a little apprehensively.

"Can you trust me?"

I almost gagged as I swallowed. What kind of stupid question was that? He was an Eraser, my enemy, the cause of my flock's death. How in the world would I ever be able to trust him?

"Why?" I asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Because I know where your flock is, and they're not dead."

I gasped, putting my hand over my heart to keep it from beating so rapidly. Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Fang, Nudge? _Alive?_

"Please, Ari," I said, tears threatening to fall. "Please, take me to them. I-I need to see them."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

The long corridor Ari took me down brought painful memories to mind, but I quickly pushed them aside.

_No emotion. Not until you see they're alive._

**Max, I'm warning you. You don't want to go in there.**

_If my flock's in there, then yes I do want to go in there._

**I guarantee you won't like it.**

Ari stopped in front of a door, glancing back at me to make sure I was still there. Calmly, calmer than I really felt, I nodded to him to open it. Sighing, he lowered his head and pushed it open, stepping aside so I could get in the room. Cages. Five distinctive cages, lined the wall. The cages had no light in them. No way for me to see if they were occupied. Cautiously, I stepped forward, anxiously squinting to see if I could spot my family.

"Angel? Iggy? Nudge? Gazzy? F-Fang?" I called. Maybe they were asleep.

The cages rattled and growls filled the room. I stepped forward again.

"Guys?"

"_Rrrrrooooaaarrr!"_

I jumped back as a figure stepped into the light in one of the cages. The creature flung itself at the bars, growling and screaming. Tears filled my eyes.

"No," I whispered, pleadingly.

**Yes, Max.**

I collapsed to my knees, for the person, or thing in the cage, decked out as a full-blown Eraser, was Fang!


	5. Let This Be A Dream!

Note: Wow! Close to 20 reviews! Thanks everybody! For your present, I'm giving you a longer chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Iggy would not be blind, Gazzy would have a different name, and Max and Fang would admit their feelings for each other. If you can't tell that I don't own them, get glasses!

Chapter 5

Let This Be A Dream!

As I glanced at all the other cages, I caught glimpses of the others, tearing at me through the bars, wanting to slice me in two. A sharp pain stabbed through my entire being. They did this. Those people, no, animals who claimed that they could help me. Help me by turning my friends, my family into Erasers?

"I'm sorry, Max," Ari spoke from the door. "I never wanted this to happen."

I brushed my tears away on my hand and, gaining calmness in me I never knew I had, stood to my feet. Turning towards Ari, I wished I could hear Fang shouting my name or hear Angel gently crying. I wished I could listen to Iggy calling out, asking what was happening or hear Nudge speaking a mile a minute while explaining everything to Iggy. None of these things would ever happen again. And, I knew, it was all my fault. I slowly made my way to the door, head lowered as tears continued falling down my cheeks. They had destroyed my flock's very being. For that, I was going to destroy the School.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"You're going to kill him."

It was more of a statement than a question, but I didn't bother saying anything. Ari had taken me back to my new cage and locked it. My heart was still heavy with guilt from all that I had seen. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy. They were all Erasers, my enemies. The only people in the world who I couldn't fight. Who I refused to fight. If the School wanted me to fight my own family, they'd be awfully disappointed.

"I know you want to kill him, Max."

My eyes shot over to Ari, piercing. I knew my frown was permanent. They had taken my joy, laughter. No longer would I smile or laugh out loud. They killed that for me and it would never return.

"By him, if you mean Jeb, then yes, I do want to kill him," I replied, heatedly. "He did something far worse than kill my flock. He turned them against me, made them into my worst enemies. There is no way he should still be allowed to live, let alone control my friends."

Ari sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. My eyes narrowed, curiously, yet, cautiously. I was wary that the vial could mean the death of me.

"Jeb told me you have a choice. This vial I hold in my hand is the antidote that fights the Eraser genes. It can make your flock normal again, well, as normal as they were before."

I closed my eyes.

"What's the catch?"

At this, Ari laughed.

"You become one of us," he replied, softly. "You become an Eraser and join us in our quest for questions and answers. We'll-."

I tightened my fists and closed my eyes tighter.

"-kill, hunt, destroy, murder others lives by taking their loved ones, we'll kill hope without a second thought. All through this, my flock will be safe?"

Ari nodded. I opened my eyes halfway and looked up.

"I want to see them one last time, Ari, then, and only then, will I make my decision."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

I gave no indication of hesitation when we arrived at the familiar door. I quickly opened it and glanced around at all the cages, filled with my flock. My heart started to beat wildly as I took a few steps forward, hands clenched tightly at my sides. I knew what I had to do, but, would it work?

"Max, catch."

I whirled just in time to grab something Ari hurled at me through the air. I looked down and gasped as my eyes briefly met his once more.

"Ari, what-"

He held up his hand.

"I never wanted to be an Eraser, Max," he stated. "Your flock didn't either. You would've been so proud of them. They refused to scream or shout or even cry the whole time they were being changed. Maximum, Fang's last word was your name."

The tears came and I automatically wiped them away with my sleeve. I could almost hear his voice whispering my name over and over. Suddenly realizing that Ari was still in the room with me, I put up an act to cover my emotions. The vial in my hand shifted as I advanced on Iggy's cage. In a matter of moments, he was lying on the floor, back to himself, breathing heavily. After a few hours, everyone else was too, but there was still one person who had to be changed back. Fang. I saved him for last, not even consciously realizing my decision until all the others were changed back. I placed my hand on the bar, gently squeezing the metal, almost envisioning it crumbling under my hand's pressure. He snapped and growled and lunged at me, but never actually touched me, and Ari explained why.

"Those collars around their necks," he said, pointing. "They make the bars electrical to whoever wears them. Fang's apparently too scared to take the chance."

I nodded, understandingly. I reached through the bars, almost beckoning Fang to bite my arm. Surprisingly, he didn't attack or bite me. Instead, he looked at me. Straight at me, as if the old Fang was still in there, just trapped in an Eraser's body. I made a decision, right then and there. No matter what happened, I'd tell Fang my true feelings for him. I decided to write him a note once Ari took me back to my cage. As I was about to pull the vial out, something gripped my hand, gently. I jerked my head up, expecting this all to be a trap, but, to my astonishment, it was Fang. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Quickly, I pulled out the vial and opened the top. Ari handed me a glass, where I poured the drink in. Cautiously, I handed it to Fang, pleading in my head that it would work. I watched with pride as Fang downed the whole thing. As soon as the last drop was gone, he collapsed to the floor, his body convulsing. Sharp pains stabbed at my heart as if I was hurting instead of Fang.

**Max, you're doing the right thing.**

_Now you're back?! Where have you been? I've been in need of advice ever since Ari took me back to the cage!_

**Sorry, I've been busy.**

"Max, look!" Ari proclaimed, snapping my out of my discussion with the Voice.

I glanced back inside Fang's cage and smiled slightly. He was back. His body was lying in a fertile position on the floor, but it was the same Fang I remembered before.

"Fang," I whispered, soft tears racing down my cheeks. "Oh, Fang."

"Max, it's time to go," Ari whispered as footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

I didn't want to go, but I had to in order to keep my flock safe. Ari and I unlatched all the cages and hurriedly left, leaving the door unlocked.


	6. The Kiss!

A/N: Okay so I get online this morning, hoping to have at least one review for this story. Instead, I come to find out that I have FOUR! So thanks to: **Nifty One, Priestess Kohana. Plainlyironic. Asrule.**

amsrule - I updated so you have to tell me what it means!

Well, on with the story. I don't think it's 1,237 words like the last chapter, but it's almost as long. Here you go!

Chapter 6

The Kiss!

I walked with the men in white coats as if I was in a trance. I kept wondering if the flock had gotten away, or if they were still in the building. Finally, as we entered a room with pure white walls, I realized what was happening. They were planning on changing me. I lowered my gaze as Jeb stepped out of an adjoining room.

"Max, I'm so glad you've decided to accept Ari's offer of becoming one of us," he said, smiling proudly like any father would. "You won't regret it, I promise."

**His promises are packs of lies.**

_It's about time, Voice!_ _Tell me how I'm supposed to get out of here!_

**You don't.**

I froze.

_What-What are you saying?_

**It's going to happen, Maximum. You'll become what you fear the most.**

I felt hands grab me and I struggled violently, attacking first one, then another man as they all started towards me. No way was I going without a fight! A chair I hadn't noticed before came into my line of vision and I struggled even harder.

"NO!" I screamed over and over again. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"_Red alert! I repeat, red alert. Intruders have escaped. Intruder alert!"_

I grinned with relief. They had gotten away. As I loosened my grip, the men managed to grab me and place me in the chair, snapping the restraints on so I couldn't move. My face turned pale and with baited breath, I waited for the injection. Noises from outside the door could be heard, but I didn't care. This was it!

"MAX!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice I had waited for so long to hear.

"Fang?" I whispered, hopefully.

Other sounds penetrated the walls as I heard the rest of my flock call out anxiously to me. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I heaved a sigh of relief. They came for me! They wanted to save me!

**Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Max.**

_Stupid Voice._

**Hey! Don't go calling-!**

I blocked it out, for I had more important things to worry about than it yelling at me. One of the lab-coated men was getting awfully close to me with that needle and I didn't like it. I tried desperately to break the restraints, but it was no use. Only a key in the control panel by the wall would let me loose and I doubted the Erasers or men in white would give me the chance to kick their butts.

Just as I was about to give up all hope, the door was kicked in and the five people who I thought I'd never see again rushed inside. I was about to call out, when the man in white placed a gag around my mouth.

_Perfect, _I thought, sarcastically.

**Think of it this way, Max. You still have me.**

_Don't remind me._

"Max! Max, answer me!"

Fang was shouting in my ear. It was then that I realized that the gag was gone and my restraints were no longer in effect. The remains of my bonds were clutched in Fang's hand. All of a sudden, the ajar doorway filled with Erasers. More than I could count. I turned to Fang, my heart constricting in my chest. What if I never got to tell him? Quickly and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Noises died down around me as a feeling like I had never felt before rose inside me. A feeling that had long ago been buried. It occurred to me later that Fang had grown taller than me. While thinking this, I reluctantly pulled away from Fang, who was still a little shocked at my little show of affection, and I hurriedly went off to help the others.

Iggy and Gazzy were holding their own, Gazzy giving Iggy ideas as to where the next charging Eraser was coming from. Angel was using her mind-bending abilities to confuse her opponent, and Nudge was teasing hers. That still left, oh, about a few good twenty. As I was getting ready to charge one Eraser, I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder. Immediately, I turned to find Fang standing there, a small smirk on his face. He nodded to me and I nodded back, each of us understanding what the other was trying to say. If this all went wrong, no matter what, we'd go down fighting. If one of us died, we'd all go with them, as a family, as a flock, together.


	7. Fight To The Finish!

Note: 31 REVIEWS! OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Just to prove it, here's another chapter!

Special thanks to:

**Talon101**

**Priestess Kohana**

**EmoNinja14**

**Niffty One**

**amsrule**

**EdwardAddict**

**JP.book.reader**

**plainlyironic**

Chapter 7

Fight To The Finish!

_**POW!**_

I was sent sprawling across the room as an Eraser punched me in the face. Groaning, I managed to regain my footing and charge right back into the fight, where Fang was already on top of the guy, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing hard. Standing there, watching the scene unfold, I suddenly spaced out and a vision, courtesy of the Voice, popped into my head.

_**Tick, tock, tick, tock. A clock. No, a timer. An explosion. Then, darkness.**_

I snapped back to reality fairly quickly, though what shocked me more was what awaited me. Fang was being crushed in a choke-hold. Somehow, his opponent had reversed the tables, so to speak. Without giving a thought to my safety, I rushed the Eraser, plowing him to him at full speed and causing him to release his hold on Fang's neck. I diverted the Eraser's gaze on Fang, making the ugly beast focus on me and only me. No one would hurt him, no one. Hands grabbed at my throat, but, before I could move, they nailed their target. My breath caught and I desperately clawed the air because of the lack of oxygen going into my lungs.

"F-Fang," I choked, bringing my hands up to the reason my lungs weren't working.

I grabbed the arm, pulling and pushing, trying to get the arm from around my throat, but, to no avail.

"Max, hang on!"

It was Nudge. She was looking at me, eyes wide. I wanted to scream as she rushed my attacker. Just before she could reach him, a figure jumped in her way, blocking her path. I cringed as the grip on my throat tightened. I was on my own.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Breathing became especially difficult as the pressure on my neck became too hard to bare. Dots were appearing before my eyes, blocking my vision from seeing what was happening around me. My last conscious thought I managed to think before I passed out was: _I never got to tell Fang I love him._

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Water. Tons and tons of water, caressing my body and making me feel as if I was floating. Was this what heaven felt like? Was I even in heaven, or was this all a glimpse of what could have been?

_Fang._

Tears filled my eyes. Oh, Fang. I'll never see you again, never talk late at night with you about the things that scared me the most, never kiss your precious lips and feel your strong arms around me. None of these things would ever happen to me ever again. I'd never see the one I loved more than the whole world ever again.

**Max, don't give up hope. There's a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow.**

_Not at the end of mine, Voice._

**Max, all of us have happy endings in our own special and unique way. The first step is to accept it.**

Tears poured down my cheeks.

_How can I accept it when I've lost everything?_

**How can you not accept it? It's your destiny.**

_You always talk about destinies. But, you only talk about mine. What about Fang? Will I ever see him again, or is he lost to me forever?_

**Only time will tell, Maximum.**

_Yeah, something I don't have a whole lot of._


	8. Filling the Empty Space!

A/N: Max is a little out of character in this first paragraph. Hey you guys wanted Faxness, right? Words of advice - READ THIS CHAPTER!

Now, to thank my reviewers:

**amsrule**

**Priestess Kohana**

**Dragonology**

**Talon101**

**becca**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**JP.book.reader**

Note: This is only the second to last chapter. I'm hoping to get up to fifty reviews. You can review twice if need be. Just 21 reviews to go! I know you can do it!!!

Chapter 8

Filling the Empty Space!

Hollow core. Nothing but emptiness in a world so full of evil. I had woken up about an hour ago. No sign of my flock was visible, only the signs that our fight had, indeed, taken place there. I spotted a glimmer off in the distance, but never thought anything of it. My world had abruptly come to an end and my heart would never mend from this tragic occurrence. My hair stood up on the back of my neck, signaling that someone was sneaking up behind me. I closed my eyes, not caring anymore. If my flock was dead, then I wanted to join them. Arms encircled me, gently, but firmly. Looking down, I gasped. I knew those arms, strong and dark skinned. Quickly, I turned – and found myself in Fang's arms, my lips pressed tightly against his! My heart rate increased drastically as I placed my hands around his neck. After a while, we pulled apart and I leaned into Fang's chest, sighing contentedly. I felt Fang bury his face in my hair. Not thinking clearly, I placed my lips against his neck and kissed him.

"Max, I thought I lost you," he mumbled into my hair. "I thought you were gone forever."

My embrace tightened and I immediately replied.

"I could never leave you, Fang."

Stroking my back, I felt Fang shuddering. I frowned. Was he cold? Had he been injured in the former battles?

"Fang?" I whispered, worriedly as I pulled away to look up at him. "Fang, are you okay?"

My heart broke when I saw the waterworks making tearstains along his cheeks. Gently, I used my thumb to brush them away. Then, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Max, please, don't scare me like that again, okay?" he asked, pleadingly.

My strong love, crying. Who would've thought?

I raised his hand and we joined our pinky fingers together. Slightly, I shook them and responded, "Promise."

Fang dropped the shake and pulled me back into a bone-crushing hug. I knew how he felt. I figured that, if I let go, he'd disappear and that would be the end to this marvelous dream I was in. But it wasn't a dream, was it?

"Fang, please, tell me," I whispered, my head using him as a pillow, "Do you love me?"

I felt the warmth of his lips against mine one more time as the words I so longed to hear reached my ears.

"More than you'll ever know."

But I wasn't completely satisfied. I had to be certain.

"That's not enough, Fang," I stated, firmly. I have to hear it from your lips, your own words."

The answer I received completely threw me for a loop. I watched with anticipation as Fang pulled away from me. Immediately, I thought, _I went too far. I questioned his love and now he's going to reject me._

But that was the farthest thing from what actually happened. I watched in stunned silence as my love lowered himself to one knee – and pulled out a small, velvet box. The box that was going to mark the beginning of our happiness.


	9. The Proposal and Announcement!

A/N: This is the last chapter! sniffs. I appreciate those who have reviewed and followed my story. Ahh, what the heck, I'll list 'em.

**Amsrule**

**Talon101**

**Priestess Kohana**

**becca**

**JP.book.reader**

**Niftty One**

**plainyironic**

**Dragonology**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**Callie Noelle**

**Wings of Water - SKYE**

YOU DID IT! 51 REVIEWS! As your reward, chapter 9, the last and final chapter!

Those who reviewed chapter 8:

**amsrule**

**JP.book.reader**

**Wings of Water - SKYE**

**Priestess Kohana**

**Talon101**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**EdwardAddict**

Disclaimer: I have never, nor never will own Maximum Ride, the flock. I do, however, own this plot! And the first and second books. Book three comes out into bookstores on Tuesday and I'm going to buy it right after school!

Anyway, on with the story . . .

Chapter 9

The Proposal and Announcement!

I stared at Fang, expectantly waiting for words to come out of his mouth. I wanted so desperately for him to jump up, wrap me in his arms, and fly off.

God, I have no patience.

**I could've told you that.**

_Shut up._

"Max?"

Fang's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my full attention on him.

"Max, ever since I met you, we've been the best of friends. We've done everything friends would normally do together. But this feeling I have inside of me is telling me that that strong bond is no longer there."

My heart sank. Where was he going with this?

**Calm down, he's not finished.**

"Max, it's telling me it's something stronger," Fang added and I put a trembling hand over my mouth, trying so hard to stop the tears I knew were coming. "It's telling me that the love I once had for you as a sister no longer exists, but a stronger, better, and more fulfilling love has taken it's place. That's why I'm asking you, Maximum Ride, if you would, now and forever be, my wife."

My voice stuck in my throat, all I managed to do was drop to my knees and fling my arms around him. After several moments, I was able to murmur one soft word, "Yes."

That was all it took. Fang stood and flung me around in his arms. I laughed and spread my wings to catch the air. I glanced down at Fang, challenging him with my eyes to try and catch me. As I took off, I could hear the rustling of feathers behind me, signifying that Fang had taken off as well. Figuring putting on my supersonic speed would be unfair, I continued flying along, hoping that he would catch up to me. My hopes were confirmed when I felt his arms slide around my waist and his lips press against my neck.

"You're loved, Maximum, do you know that?"

I nodded, leaning into him.

"I do now."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Fang told me while we were hovering in the air that the rest of the flock was all safe as well. Due to the attack of the Erasers, they were in hiding, until Fang could return to them and tell them that it was safe. As we neared the hiding place, a little cave off the coast, I heard a sound I thought I'd never hear again. Laughter. My flock's laughter. Angel's high pitched squeal, Iggy's warm laugh, Gazzy's cries of delight, Nudge's bantering. All of them.

"Max!"

Angel pounced on me first, followed by the rest of them. Fang kept his hand in the middle of my back to steady me and help me keep my balance. Nudge just kept looking from me, to Fang, then back to me. She knew, but Angel knew as well, for she had been reading my mind for quite some time. It was all a matter of minutes-.

"Fang and Max are getting married!" Angel squealed with delight.

I sighed. Never mind. You get the idea.

THE END (for now)


End file.
